nebezemfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus
Corvus Verax is one of the four heroes who ushered in the Gray Tower Era. He is a Pyrean magus and a member of the Verax clan. Unlike most Pyreans, Corvus has green eyes. Four Fates Corvus plays a relatively minor role here. He's the magus of the Verax clan and can be found smoking shisha with another clan member Fido. If Marcus chooses to seek the Veraces' help, Corvus will help him killing some snakes to the east of the village in order to obtain their skin for Bjarni Halvorsson in Praxipolis in exchange for his air-enchanted dagger. Elemental Link Corvus is the deuteragonist of Elemental Link, being introduced as the player-controlled character in Chapter 3 "The Verax Clan". At that time, the Veraces were on the losing side of a war against the Pyromilites. Chief Verax knew of a magic gate near Verax village, and saw it as a valuable strategic asset: On the other side, there could be resources needed to sustain the clan, or in the worst case, a place to evacuate to. He ordered Corvus to obtain a gate crystal, and go with Fido to open the gate. When Corvus and Fido activated the magic gate, they arrived in a land that was cold, rainy, and green, very much unlike their desert home. They encountered Maoti and Michiko, and kidnapped them. The two Jens were thrown into the clan's prison, with the intent of interrogating them for information about their land. Corvus gave his report to the chief about a land rich and wood and water. The chief, on the advice of the gnome Plürd, sent Corvus on a quest to obtain more gate crystals, so the clan could make multiple trips to evaluate and acquire the new land's resources. On the journey, while walking through the vast desert, Corvus collapsed from heat exhaustion and dehydration. In his state of unconsciousness, he received a vision from Pyros telling him to "seek out the northerner". When he woke up, a source of water had appeared, allowing him to quench his thirst and continue his journey. Finally, he found six gate crystals in the gnome's garden. Upon returning to his chief, he was informed that Michiko had been accidentally killed by the guards. He felt sadness over this, despite her not being a member of the clan, and wanted to rescue Maoti before he, too, got killed. After a bunch of complicated "running around" doing quests for the rest of the clan, Corvus acquired the prison key, which he passed to Maoti through a window. He waited outside the prison for Maoti to escape. The language barrier inhibited their communication, but the two introduced themselves to each other and headed towards the magic gate, for which Corvus had kept one crystal for himself. Maoti passed through the gate. Corvus was planning to follow, but was stopped by Fido, who accused him of being a "traitor" for helping a prisoner escape and then "deserting". Fido banged on the gate while Corvus was halfway through it, trapping him in the Tesseract. After a long struggle with the Tesseract's maze, Corvus eventually succeeded in opening its portal, which went not to the north, but to the east, where Tyyni was waiting. Once again, a language barrier got in the way, but Tyyni was soon able to overcome it by using a telepathy skill. The two of them hiked up a hill to obtain more gate crystals, relying on each other's magic. Corvus cleared the path by moving boulders, burning down trees, and killing bats. Tyyni, for her part, used air magic to build a bridge over a chasm, and enhanced Corvus's Resist Fire spell to allow him to cross a field of fireblossoms that he had accidentally set ablaze. Corvus and Tyyni were transported to a gate outside Kahír Savált. While Tyyni went inside the town with Danu, Corvus asked for Marklar's help in getting the gate to go where he wanted it. Marklar agreed to do so in exchange for a golden rod in the town blacksmith's chest. Corvus made his way through a rat's lair to the smithy and obtained the rod, but drew the attention of the smith, who called in the guards. The guards beat up Corvus, but failed to take the rod back. And so, Marklar sent Corvus through the gate, where the rest of the Veraces were waiting for him, preparing to invade Suitera. Corvus pretended to be on their side while actually intending to look for Maoti and keep him safe. Corvus ultimately found Maoti in front of the town gate, where the two sides faces off, throwing fire and ice spells. Corvus and Maoti jumped into the center of the fight, using their magic to protect each other. Touched by this display of love, the two sides ultimately agreed to negotiate peace. Corvus then traveled with Maoti to the Midring, where they were joined by Tyyni, Danu, and four gnomes, who helped them open a portal, from which the Sivar people emerged. Red Peril Maoti and Corvus founded the village of Shintoshi, where they share a house. At the beginning of Red Peril, the two rescue Vitomir from a group of savage bears. During combat, Corvus uses Dark magic besides his native Fire. Trivia *His name means "raven" in Latin whereas his clan's name (Verax) means "truthful". Category:Characters Category:Player characters